Collagenous/lymphocytic colitis are syndromes with watery diarrhea, diffuse colitis with surface epithelial injury, and prominent lymphocytic infiltration in the epithelium. Because of histologic similarities between collagenous/lymphocytic colitis and the autoimmune diseases Class I and II HLA typing was done in affected patients.